Hate to Love You
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Kagome's hate for certin football players. In the end,she knows the ulitmate reason why.
1. Hiruma

Hate to Love You

**I hate you because you're the devil.**

**I hate you because you try to understand me.**

**I hate you because you're the captain of a high school football team.**

**I hate you because you try so hard to blackmail me.**

**I hate you because you're good-looking, even if you're the bloody devil.**

**I hate you because you have a life.**

**I hate you because people try to be your friend, even if you scare the living hell out of them.**

**I hate you because you're the first person to make me show emotions after the betrayal.**

**I hate you because you love me.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Hiruma Yoichi.**


	2. Shin

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you are so damn serious.**

**I hate you because you can't use anything tech-o, without breaking it.**

**I hate you because you are strong enough to break anyone in half.**

**I hate you because you made me blush in front of everyone.**

**I hate you because you try to make me smile, even if you don't really smile yourself.**

**I hate you because you are a linebacker, just like my father was.**

**I hate you because you train so hard to go to the Christmas Bowl.**

**I hate you because no one sees the gentle, soft side of you like I do.**

**I hate you because you love me more than anything, including football.**

**But most of all… **

**I hate you because I love you, Shin Sejiuro. **


	3. Sena

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you are a 16 year old pipsqueak.**

**I hate you because you're Deimon's "Eyeshield 21".**

**I hate you because you got your speed from being a gopher since kindergarten.**

**I hate you because you keep standing back up when you get knocked down.**

**I hate you because you're managing to get closer to your dream.**

**I hate you because you beat Agon, Akaba, Shin, and so many others.**

**I hate you because you put up with Mamori's protectiveness.**

**I hate you because you keep that team of yours together.**

**I hate you because you confessed your love to me after a game.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Sena Kobayakawa. **


	4. Musashi

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you're willing to give up the sport you love.**

**I hate you because you're "The 60-yard Magnum".**

**I hate you because you're calm and collected.**

**I hate you because you can stand Hiruma's crazy self.**

**I hate you because you work for your construction company.**

**I hate you because you are the greatest kicker in high school history.**

**I hate you because you're often mistaken as an older person, not a 17 year old.**

**I hate you because you managed to live up to your nickname in the Christmas Bowl.**

**I hate you because you strutted while asking me out. **

**But, most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Gen "Musashi" Takekura. **


	5. Unsui

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you put up with Agon's crap.**

**I hate you because you are ready to take risks at any moment.**

**I hate you because you think you're a nameless star, while Agon's the sun.**

**I hate you because you help improve Agon's playing, rather than yours.**

**I hate you because no one is willing to notice you, and you're fine with it.**

**I hate you because you don't get certain ideas in your head easily.**

**I hate you because you found out that I was a girl disguised as a boy, while I was changing.**

**I hate you because you're the captain of the "unstoppable" Nagas. **

**I hate you because your face turned a dark shade of red when you confessed your love to me.**

**But, most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Unsui Kongo **


	6. Mizumachi

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you're the happiest blonde ever to live.**

**I hate you because you're one of the tallest high school players.**

**I hate you because you change from swimming to football.**

**I hate you because you wanted to win your Deimon game so badly.**

**I hate you because you try to make look happy ever chance you get.**

**I hate you because you're like a confused child, most of the time.**

**I hate you because you can be friends with anyone, if they give you the chance.**

**I hate you because you seem to be the sunshine in the darkness.**

**I hate you because you gave me a seashell that was your mother's, as a sign of your love.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Mizumachi Kengo. **


	7. Riku

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you are the one who taught Sena how to run.**

**I hate you because you tend to say 'pathetic' too much.**

**I hate you because you're one of Seibu's aces.**

**I hate you because you stand up for Kid, when he won't.**

**I hate you because you willing taught Shin the Rodeo Drive.**

**I hate you because you became the Devil Bats' trainer.**

**I hate you because you wouldn't give up during the Dinosaurs match.**

**I hate you because you're as short as Sena and Monta.**

**I hate you because you were the one who left a white rose in my locket one day.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Riku Kaitani.**


	8. Ha Ha Brothers

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you have an X shaped scar on your right cheek.**

**I hate you because you're addict to videogames.**

**I hate you because there are over 300 mangas in your possession.**

**I hate you because you're suffering from acrophobia.**

**I hate you because you always carry around a baseball bat in case of a fight.**

**I hate you because you never take off those damn sunglasses.**

**I hate you because you're the 'big' brother of your group.**

**I hate you because you wonder how you and your friends became such sportsmen.**

**I hate you because you and the other two play rough and hard.**

**But most of all….**

**I hate you because I love you, Jumonji Kazuki, Kuroki Koji, and Togano Shozo. **


	9. Taki

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you are an idiot, plain and simple.**

**I hate you because you are a show off.**

**I hate you because you are one flexible idiot.**

**I hate you because you failed to be on a NFL team.**

**I hate you because you care about your sister, though you get run over by her skates.**

**I hate you because you have a rivalry with Monta.**

**I hate you because you irritated the Ha-Ha Brothers with your 150% statements.**

**I hate you because you managed to block Spider Poison. **

**I hate you because you keep embarrassing me in front of the team.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Taki Natsuhiko. **


	10. Kid

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you don't dream too big.**

**I hate you because you are the Seibu's ace but you say Riku is.**

**I hate you because you're bond with Testume is still strong.**

**I hate you because you look a lot older then you really are.**

**I hate you because you are the one who told the cheerleaders about me.**

**I hate you because I'm a cheerleader now cause of what you did above.**

**I hate you because you try to forget who you were as a child.**

**I hate you because you are a realistic.**

**I hate you because you stole my first kiss when you were getting yourself fixed up after Gao's attack. **

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Shien "the Kid" Mushanokoji. **


	11. Panther

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you admire your coach even though he hated you for being black.**

**I hate you because you are the one with zero gravity legs.**

**I hate you because you're the fastest one on the Aliens.**

**I hate you because it doesn't bother you that your team mates and friends are all white, and gets to play in football games without you.**

**I hate you because you willing eat your grandmother's oatmeal, which is famous for killing rats.**

**I hate you because you and Sena promised to battle head to head in a football game.**

**I hate you because you admire Shin.**

**I hate you because you are in America.**

**I hate you because you keep sending me text messages when it's daytime by you but night time for me.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Panther.**


	12. Homer

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you are on the Aliens American team.**

**I hate you because you worry about Panther.**

**I hate you because you are famous for your Shuttle Pass.**

**I hate you because you always try to get out of eating Panther's grandmother's oatmeal.**

**I hate you because you lose the ball to Sena.**

**I hate you because you were stuck in Japan for a week.**

**I hate you because you tend to rip off your shirt when a cute girl passes by.**

**I hate you because you are a quarterback.**

**I hate you because our first date was on your motorcycle.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Homer.**


	13. Agon

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you are a jackass.**

**I hate you because you have a natural talent at playing football.**

**I hate you because you are a jerk to Unsui.**

**I hate you because you got Kurita kicked out of Shinryuji before he could learn there.**

**I hate you because you have dated aka slept with many girls before you met me.**

**I hate you because you lost to Sena.**

**I hate you because you never take off those damn sunglasses.**

**I hate you because you only consider Ikkyu to be usefully.**

**I hate you because you claim that I am yours and no one else's, not even Inuyasha's.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Agon Kongo. **


	14. Kakei

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you always watch out for Mizumachi.**

**I hate you because you have fox like eyes.**

**I hate you because you were an ace in America.**

**I hate you because you lost to Sena's Devil Bat Hurricane.**

**I hate you because you played against to the Notre Dame Eyeshield 21 aka Yamato.**

**I hate you because you are the fourth tallest player on Kyoshin's football team.**

**I hate you because you aren't disturbed by Mizumachi's somewhat perverted behavior.**

**I hate you because you gave the Poseidon the belief that height could get them to the Christmas Bowl.**

**I hate you because you, bright red faced, asked me out on a movie and dinner date.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Kakei Shun. **


	15. Yamato

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you are the real Eyeshield 21 from America.**

**I hate you because your team lost to the Devil Bats.**

**I hate you because you lost to Sena.**

**I hate you because you are so confident in yourself.**

**I hate you because you are friends with Taka, Karin, and everyone else that you happen to meet.**

**I hate you because you have a dark side that no one really knows about.**

**I hate you because you tend to somehow get Karin's worries about getting hurt with that the line isn't strong.**

**I hate you because you thought up the idea for the ultimate Japanese all-star team.**

**I hate you because you broke group of twelve's jaws because they were making disrespectfully comments about me.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Yamato Takeru.**


	16. Kurita

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you are a kind hearted softie.**

**I hate you because you're a lineman.**

**I hate you because you have defeated so many opponents in your games.**

**I hate you because you have debt that you have to pay.**

**I hate you because you have been friends with Hiruma and Musashi since junior high. **

**I hate you because friendship makes you stronger (despite how cliché it sounded).**

**I hate you because you live in a temple.**

**I hate you because you could have gone to Shinryuji if it wasn't for Agon.**

**I hate you because you flooded my locket with chocolate and crumpled, handpicked flowers.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Kurita Ryokan.**


	17. Marco

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you let Gao get away with breaking the other team's quarterback.**

**I hate you because you're a smooth talker.**

**I hate you because you use to love Himuro.**

**I hate you because you think your real name sounds like a girl's. **

**I hate you because you were determined to win at any cost.**

**I hate you because you tend to open cola bottles using your teeth.**

**I hate you because you wear an Italian suit to match your Italian nickname.**

**I hate you because you get scared and start to panic with faced with a strong opponent.**

**I hate you because you over flooded my locker with red roses.**

**But most of all…**

**I hate you because I love you, Maruko "Marco" Reiji. **


	18. Gao

**Hate to Love You**

**I hate you because you were once the strongest, fear striking lineman ever before Kurita.**

**I hate you because you are a "monster".**

**I hate you because you broke the other team's quarterback's arms. Every single one of them.**

**I hate you because you got the scar on your forehead from crushing the front end of a car.**

**I hate you because all you cared about was being the strongest.**

**I hate you because Shin, deeply inside himself, fears your strength.**

**I hate you because you have been searching for someone who can match your strength.**

**I hate you because, even while doing horrible things to people, you still remain honorable.**

**I hate you because you broke both arms on the guy was bothering me, saying I was yours.**

**But most of all,…**

**I hate you because I love you Gao Rikiya.**


	19. AN

**~I'm Sorry~**

**My loyal readers/reviewers of this series,**

**I'm sorry because I have grown out of writing one shots for this story.**

**Maybe when I get bored or get hit by something,**

**I'll write more chapters.**

**But as of right now,**

**This story is done. **

**Again I'm sorry.**

**If you really like this story and current want to hang me,**

**Just send me some sort of idea that may get me writing for this story again.**

**I'm sorry for any heartbreak I cause you.**

**-Black Blood Reject**


End file.
